


Missing Moment(s)

by orphan_account



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Ficlet, Fights, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I typed this in one go bc I was mad, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Scene, Oops I did it again episode, Whales, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Margo won’t talk to Josh. Elliot would give anything to talk to Quentin.(Basically just the fic author venting through the characters, what else is new)Also I watched the season 5 finale and all I can say is wtf
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 4





	Missing Moment(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I imagined this conversation while finishing off watching season five  
> Wrote this in a queliot-angst fuelled burst of energy
> 
> Might continue it with other missing scenes? Might not? Who knows?

Margo and Elliot almost never fought. This was one of the times that created the need for the qualifier ‘almost’.

They’d been at it for half an hour, bickering about something Alice couldn’t quite catch, something about the moon and the time loop and the whales? 

Whatever it was, she knew she needed to step in, yesterday. 

“Woah woah woah, guys guys guys.” She ran in, practically waving a white handkerchief as a sign of peace. “What the fuck is going on with you two? You’re always huddled off in a corner together, and now you’re about to kill each other? Fill me in on whatever it is I missed, fixing the moon is too important to fuck up.” 

“Which is exactly why we’re not having this conversation right now,” said Margo with a pointed look in Eliot’s general direction. 

“Oh that’s your strategy for everything isn’t it!” Eliot exploded. “Just ignore anything that you don’t want to deal with—“

“Okay okay, Jesus.” Alice rubbed her nose underneath her glasses. “What is this really about El?” 

She took his hand; it felt natural to. Since Quentin’s death they’d almost been friends. 

Eliot swallowed hard and looked away, but he held on to Alice’s hand. “Margo won’t talk to Josh or even fucking acknowledge their relationship,” he said shakily. He looked down at Margo again. “Beyond how much pain you’re probably causing him, do you have any idea at all how much I wish I could talk to Quentin again?” 

Margo’s face changed completely. “El—“ 

“ _Don’t_.” Eliot’s voice shook.

He turned and started walking away, but seemed to pick up steam and turned around again. “All of this just feels like a bad dream. I mean come on, the world can’t end every week. The stakes can’t be constantly that high. It’s ridiculous. Anyway. It doesn’t matter. I need to leave, I need some time to myself. Good luck saving the world.” 

“Eliot!” Alice grabbed his arm. 

He looked at her, and something in his eyes softened. “Alice, I know you loved him too, and I completely respect that and your right to feel however you feel right now. But you’re not his fucking widow.”

Alice pulled away, stung. 

Maybe Eliot saw that. “Fuck I’m sorry. It’s just— agh. You and him hadn’t been really involved in _years_. I know you had a special relationship and you’ll always love him, but you have no idea how I feel right now. Julia’s Quentin’s supposed best friend, and she’s just fine? All of you are fine with this? It just— it feels like no one else cares as much as I do about Q, or at least not in the same way. I don’t even know anymore.” 

“It’s okay,” Margo said softly. “Take all the time you need.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought (if you want to) <3


End file.
